


Stark Tower Excursion

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Minor Injuries, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Stark Tower, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Peter and Tony both forget that Peters class is going on an excursion to the tower so Peter doesn't get his permission slip signed. Lucky for him (and unlucky for his not so friendly neighbourhood bully), he can pull a few strings at the Tower





	1. Chapter 1

Peter had been having a rough few weeks to say the least. One small scrape from a night on patrol had quickly turned into a slightly more dangerous infection. Thanks to Bruce and a few other kind doctors at the Tower, Peter was healing well and was able to stop taking antibiotics; though he suspects his superhuman healing abilities are the masterminds behind his easy regeneration. 

Between the injury, a gruelling defeat in the streets and Aunt May away on business; Peter's past few days could be regarded as difficult. It only got worse as he entered his homeroom class to see a line up of students getting their attendance taken. Still wearing backpacks and coats and all.

“Crap,” Peter mumbled. “I forgot about the Stark Tower tour! I don’t have my permission slip signed.” 

His teacher; having heard his outburst, walked over to him. Their smile fading all the while. “I’m sorry Mr. Parker. If you don’t have your permission slip, I’m afraid you can’t come.” 

Peter could see the sneer on Flash’s face out of the corner of his eye. A plan had started forming as he glanced over and then back at the teacher. “That’s fine,” Peter said happily; startling the teacher slightly. “I’ll just head home. See ya when I see ya.” 

Ned and MJ found their way to him before he even turned towards the door but they were stopped by Flash pushing past them roughly. “What the hell’s up with you, Parker? I would’ve thought you’d be so excited to go on a trip to your ‘internship.’ or was it all a lie? Scared we’ll find out it's all made up when we go and no one recognizes you there?” 

Peter matched the smug look on Flashes face as he spoke, “nah. I see it every day. No biggie to me.”

This response quickly upset Flash, his face falling slightly. “Yeah right! Have fun at home, Penis. I’ll tell your ‘good friend’ Tony Stark that you miss him.” 

Peter nodded, “yeah ok. I’m sure you don't need too. Have fun on the trip everyone.” He was out the door before anyone could say anything more. He was on his phone before he left the building, waiting for the ringing to end and the familiar voice of Tony Stark to answer. 

Suddenly sound clicked off. “Hey Pete,” Tony answered. “What’s up? Forget your homework here or something? Need me to drop it off?” 

"No, nothing like that. Thanks for the offer though. Actually, I'm calling because I kind of forgot that there was a class trip to the tower today and I didn't have a permission slip signed."

Peter cringed as the sound of metal dropping on metal echoed through the phone. “There's a class trip to the Tower today? I don’t remember authorizing that.” 

The distant sound of JARVIS’s voice announced to Tony, “you did, sir. Four months ago the school called the tower. Employee 453, Judy Woodbridge answered the call and forwarded it to you. You agreed on the grounds that it was not a Monday or a Tuesday. Then you forwarded the call back to Miss. Woodbridge to work out the details.” 

Tony paused, “oh. I guess you’re right. Pepper asking me if I had prepared what to say to the kids today makes a lot more sense now.” 

Peter chuckled softly, “you’re a moron you know.” 

“I may be a moron, but I’m also genius. So what’s this call for? Need me to sign the form? Does that even make sense?” 

“No. They already left but since I’m basically living there right now, I was wondering if I could get a ride back and just hang with you all day?” 

“Hell, of course you can. Like you said, you practically live here. I can’t stop you from coming home.” Tony laughed as he spoke, “we can sure show that Flash kid. I’ll send Happy with a car. He shouldn’t be far from you, seeing as he dropped you off.” 

"Thanks, Mr. Stark. I'll be out front."

He hung up and waited for his escort. Tony was right, Happy took no longer than five minutes to reach him and when he did, Peter climbed into the back of the car, beaming widely. “You’re sure excited. More than usual,” Happy groaned. 

“Just gonna be a good day at the Tower. Did Mr. Stark tell you?” 

“Yes.” 

Peter was a little upset he didn't get to explain his excitement personally but he was also relieved because he knew that Happy zoned him out a lot when he was talking so he probably wouldn't hear it anyway. 

By the time they reached the Tower, the bus was already there and Peters classmates could clearly be seen just inside the glass doors of the lobby. He was out of the car before it even stopped. And through the doors even faster. The students stopped their cheerful chatter when they noticed Peters sudden appearance. The teacher also noticed the new member of their group; turning to see what had caught the excitable teens attention.

“Mr. Parker? Why are you-”

The lady behind the front desk cut him off; politely calling out to Peter as he pushed past his classmates. "Hello, again Mr. Parker. I was wondering why you were scheduled in today. Is this your class?"

He smiled, “yeah. This is my engineering class. I forgot to get my permission slip signed so I figured I’d come into work.”

She pleasantly smiled back at him. "Are you going to be the tour guide for them or are you going to leave it up to Gwyndolin?"

"I don't think they want to hear me all day. Besides I have work to do. Mr. Stark probably wants those eye shutters fixed on Spiderman's suit. He probably does too. I mean did you see what happened on his last patrol?"

She giggled, “yes I do and I don’t think Spiderman would like a repeat of that.” 

"Alright, I'm heading up. Mind if I steal a candy from you?" he asked; pointing at the small bowl of assorted candies on the desk."

“Of course not, Mr. Parker.”

Peter picked through the pile of sweets and chose his favourite before passing by the desk. "Thanks, Miss. Woodbridge!" He waved back at her as he entered and closed the elevator door; leaving the group of stunned students in his wake.

From the back of the group, the quiet but easily heard voice of Ned said, “I told you all he knew Spiderman.” 

Even the teacher bore the same uncomfortable expression. “I-I guess you’re right.” 

Miss. Woodbridge had to yell to get everyone's attention back on her. “Excuse me! Thank you for being patient. I hope me talking to Mr. Parker was not an inconvenience. Now if you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to boardroom 5 where you will meet up with your tour guide Gwendolyn Smith.” 

She rounded the desk and walked up to the elevator Peter had just disappeared from. When the doors opened again she waiting for the students to fill the spacious elevator before she, herself stepped inside. She flashed an access card over the scanner and a small panel of numbered buttons popped out of the wall. She clicked one and it retracted back into the metal leaving no trace that it had ever even been there. 

Flash scoffed quietly from the back of the group, “how did Parker get up in the elevator? I’ve never seen a Stark Industries access card.” 

Miss. Woodbridge turned her head slightly to glance at him. "Well," she started. "Mr. Parker doesn't require one. He has Avengers status here. Full access to anything and everything in the tower with no restrictions. Which includes all A.I's. He merely says which floor he'd like to go to and JARVIS; Mr. Stark's personal A.I takes him there."

She smiled back at the group. She, like many other employees, had heard the stories of Flash and Peters class. Peter overshared quite a lot when he was around those who would listen. Judy worked the usual 9 to 5 at the tower and because of that; saw Peter at least once a day; giving him lots of time to spill his guts about the good and bad of life at school. "Peter is quite liked here. So more or less; to answer your question, he doesn't need one."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter made himself right at home once he got out of the elevator. He wasn't in any rush to get to the labs and start working even though he knew he had to get his suit functioning again. Instead, he stopped at his room to drop off his backpack and grab another sweater. He then made his way to the kitchen to make Tony and himself sandwiches with two glasses of chocolate milk instead of white. A means of quiet celebration he supposed. 

Knowing that in some sense he had won was a spectacular feeling. Peter didn’t like to be petty but sometimes the littlest things like proving a point to someone; especially someone who has been bullying you for as long as you can remember, just feels amazing. 

Once he was done in the kitchen, he threw the dirty butter knife into the sink and brought the meal up to the lab. Tony was sitting inside fidgeting with some of the wirings on Peters mask. He was deep in thought until he heard the door open looked up to see Peter. "There you are" he shouted. "I was starting to get worried. Were you out showing off?" 

"Maybe a little. Miss. Woodbridge helped with that a lot actually. She knows me pretty well." He set the plates down in front of the inventor. "Oh, and I made some lunch." 

Tony paused, eyeing the teen curiously. “Peter,” he said with a slight questioning inflection in his tone. “It’s like 8:30 maybe 9:00 in the morning.” 

Peter shrugged, “brunch then. Do you want it? Because I can eat it if you want.” 

"No, it's great thanks, Pete." 

They ate in near silence as they pieced his mask back together. "Seriously," Tony stated firmly. "How in the hell did you do this much damage to one shutter? Both, maybe that makes sense but one?" 

“Web-slinging is hard, okay?” 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” 

“Buildings are hard too.” 

“I-I don’t want to know anymore.” 

A timid cough interrupted their chatter. Pepper had entered sometime between their mutual silence and the nonsense chitchat. “The students are getting excited to see Mr. Stark himself. Shall I let them in or tell them you’re too busy eating sandwiches and drinking chocolate milk.” Tony smirked so Pepper continued, “the second one isn't an option.” 

“Dammit.” 

“That's fine,” Peter smiled at her. “Mr. Stark will make a great speech to them.” 

“I know he will Peter. But what are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be on the tour?” 

"I forgot to get my permission slip signed so I couldn't go. So I came up here instead. Besides, I know so much about this place I could teach the tour." 

Pepper crossed her arms and gave him a puzzled expression. “What are you talking about?” she asked. “I signed that weeks ago. You were stressed because it was the last day you could hand it in and your aunt was away and Tony was busy. I drove you to school that day.” 

Peter bit his lip nervously, “the day you gave me money to go to the movies with Ned and MJ?” 

“The same day.” 

“Oops,” he bowed his head. “I forgot. I was excited about the movie.” 

She giggled softly, "that's alright, Peter. You're probably right anyway. You'd be bored." She patted Peters head lightly; ruffling his hair slightly. "Anyway, I'm going to bring them in. So stop talking about Spiderman." 

The two men nodded at her as she left. “You ready kiddo?” 

Peter sighed, “don’t do anything to embarrass me please.” 

“Why not?” 

“Do I really need to answer that?” 

“You’re right, I’ll embarrass everyone else,” he laughed as the group filtered into the room. Their tour guide Gwendolyn was waiting at the back of the group as Pepper talked them through the different aspects of the lab. Tony stepped forward blocking the view of Peter who shrank in his seat a little. 

“And at long last, here is the one and only Tony Stark.” 

The students began clapping. "Thank you, thank you, but that isn't necessary," Tony began. "To be entirely honest, I didn't prepare anything to say today." Pepper gave him a very aggressive side glance which he pretended to ignore. "So instead I'm going to let other people do the talking for me. Peter, please come here." 

Hearing his name being called, he looked up from the small remaining fragments of his sandwich. “Uh, yeah, sure thing Mr. Stark.” He shoved the rest of his food in his mouth and wiped his hands on his pants before he walked over. “What, um,” he mumbled through a mouthful. “What do you want me to talk about?”

“I don’t know. How amazing of a boss I am? How much you love and respect me?”

“You can’t expect me to lie to them, Mr. Stark.”

Pepper giggled loudly before trying to stifle the laughter. "Peter," she giggled more. "Good one."

The students; Flash specifically, looked horrified at the bland, nonchalant way Peter made such a crude joke to Tony Stark without a care. And at Tony's expense as well. Ned was smirking at the back of the group, knowing full well the type of bond Peter had with Tony. 

"Alright smartass," he ruffled Peters' hair. "I'm not paying you to be an asshole to me." 

“You’re not paying me at all, actually.” 

“What are you talking about? I give you money all the time.”

"Well, not a paycheque. You don't pay me for the work I do here. You just," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Give me money sometimes. Not that I don't appreciate it of course! You just, you know, don't actually pay me. It is an internship after all. An unpaid internship." 

“Now you’re just making me look like a bad boss.”

"No of course not!" Peter turned to the crowd of onlooking students. "He's a good boss! I promise. He does pay me just mostly in ice cream and pizza. Oh and backpacks. I lose them a lot."

“Damn right you do.”

“Anyway, um, working here is actually really fun. I honestly can't imagine not being here daily anymore. It’s been really cool. Can I show them the new watches we’re making?” Tony nodded. “Cool!”

He ran over to a large safe and punched in a code. The metal doors swung open and Peter grabbed a metal case with yet another password protecting it. He set it on the workbench carefully; hesitating to remember the code before finally opening the case. Two nearly identical watches were lifted out on small metal platforms. Peter picked up the sterling silver watch opposed to the matching gold one. "So these are the new Stark Industries watches; but don't go thinking you can just go out and buy one as soon as it hits the market because unfortunately, they aren't coming to market. They are only for Mr. Stark and I. And Pepper of course but hers was developed first and already has the kinks worked out in it." 

He motioned towards Pepper who held up her left arm to show off a slimmer but all around similar-looking golden watch. "Now," Peter continued. "If you've seen the news or have looked up Tony Stark at all on the internet, you've probably seen him wear a watch that's almost the same as this that can turn into his iron gauntlet. Well, this one is triple that one's capabilities. It's a watch, a full suit, a communications system; and my personal favourite, an iPod." He threw his watch on and played the first song in his playlist. "That's about all my watch can do right now because that was honestly my main priority but Mr. Starks can do almost everything. Want to show them?" 

Tony motioned for Peter to try it. “Go for it kid. I know you’ve been wanting to for a while.”

Peters face lit up. “I can wear the Iron Suit?”

“Just this once.”

Without a second glance, Peter was already wearing the golden watch while pushing a seemingly random sequence of buttons. Seemingly out of nowhere, the suit began to form around Peter. The armour was configured to Tony's build so Peter was slightly uncomfortable in the ill-fitting suit but his excitement blinded him. "This is so cool! I never thought I'd be in the Iron Man suit. Ned! Take my picture!" 

“I thought we weren’t allowed to take pictures in here.”

“It’s fine Ned,” Tony chuckled. “I’ll allow it this time. I mean I have let you take photos in here before. Remember the time the web fluid exploded and stuck Peter to the table?”

Ned began laughing as he pulled out his phone. "Yeah, that was hilarious! Of the time he was stuck on the ceiling! That's still my desktop background." 

“Guys come on,” Peter complained. “No one needs to know about that.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Oh no? Well, how about the time you scared Buck and he punched you in the face?" 

“That wasn’t funny! The principal thought I got in a fight with Flash! We were in the office all day! And what could I say? I snuck up on a trained super soldier and got decked because I’m an idiot?” 

“That's exactly what you should have said.” 

Flash pushed through the group or enamoured students. “Are you fucking serious Parker? That's why they threatened to suspend me?!” 

Tony nodded, “yeah. But Peter got you off the hook in the end so it's fine. Anyway Peter; I think it's about time you get out of my suit. Go show your friends the training grounds. I’ll be down in five.” 

“Aren’t Clint and Nat in there right now?” 

“Yes. Go bug them. It’ll be fun.” 

“Yeah ok. Who wants to meet Black Widow and Hawkeye?” 

Most of the kids cheered with Flash and his closest friends being the only exceptions. Peter lead them out of the lab leaving the two adults behind. “What are you planning on getting out of this, Tony?” Pepper asked.

“Just trying to help him,” he responded. “And maybe just to stick it to that Flash kid.”

"Are you fighting with a sixteen-year-old?" 

“Perhaps.”

She sighed pleasantly, “oh Tony, what are we ever going to do with you?”

“Start accepting my genius, that’s what.”

“Yeah right,” she laughed. “Now go make sure the Avengers are good to the kids.”

“Yeah, if Cap finds them, he’ll bore them to death.”


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha and Clint's only hint at what fate was about to befall them was the distant yet growing sound of a group of kids. They heard the laughter and excitement from a mile away but had no time to unfold their confusion before Peter lead a pack of dumbfounded teenagers into the training room. Natasha and Clint stopped their fighting almost instantly to squint at each other in confusion.

Before they had a second to ask, Peter was announcing them like some sort of royalty at a Gala event, "this is Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton; better known as Black Widow and Hawkeye! Of course, you all know that! Everyone say ‘hi' to them."

A chorus of ‘hello’s’ flooded the echoing training room. Clint dropped his fighting stance and wiped the sweat off his forehead. “Uh,” he muttered. “Hello. What’s, uh, what’s going on, Peter?”

There were a few whispers in the crowd about Hawkeye knowing Peter by name but the two adults and Peter ignored them. “This is my class,” Peter excitedly yelled. “I’m supposed to be on this tour of the Tower but I forgot that Pepper signed my forms so I just came by today to hang out with Mr. Stark but he told me to bring the class to meet you two. Either he wants to annoy you two by interrupting training or he just wanted some alone time with Pepper. Probably both.” 

Natasha loosened the fingerless training gloves she was wearing as she spoke, “yes you’re probably right. So why is your class here? A tour you said?” Peter nodded. “I wasn’t aware we were supposed to have a tour today.” 

“Tony forgot.” 

Clint laughed, “what else is new?” 

Natasha threw a towel at Clint before grabbing herself one. "Well, what's the reason you're actually here? What are you supposed to be learning?"

“That's actually a really good question. I don’t know, I was pretty busy with other stuff.” The adults nodded knowingly.

MJ scoffed, “engineering class, Peter. Put it together.” 

Clint looked out to the sea of Highschoolers; eyes fixating on the girl who spoke. “MJ perfect we need to talk.” 

The students curiously glanced at the girl nobody talked too. One even asked, “you know Hawkeye?” 

MJ smirked. “I recommend books for him to read to his kids. They like the one I told you about?” 

Clint walked through the group to stand in front of her. “Yeah,” he huffed. “I need book 2. They’re killing me for the second one.” 

She smirked wider, “I told you didn’t I?” She then flipped open her book bag to grab the second one. This one has stronger language in it though. So you’ll have to be careful. But he still has the bow and arrow and she’s-” 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he cut her off. “All I need to know is the man still has the arrows. But I do think my kids might be growing to like him more than me.” He took the book from her the second she held it up to him. “I’ll give you the first one back next time you’re over with Peter. I didn’t know you’d be here today so I didn’t bother.” 

“Whatever Hawk-guy. I’ve read it enough times I can quote the entire first chapter by heart. Take your time.” 

"Just for that, I'm keeping it for another week."

“Fine.” 

He looked down at the book in his hand and sighed, “I’m kidding. I’ll bring it next time I see you.” 

Nat rolled her eyes viciously, "alright let's do something productive, shall we? We could show you all how the training room works. That's engineering at its finest by Bruce himself. We could probably call him down here to explain it to you."

Flash scoffed, “why don’t you just get Peter to do it. He seems to know everything around here.” 

“Actually, Flash,” Peter smiled. “I didn’t work on this. Dr. Banner did it before I got the internship here. He said he made it ‘Hulk proof.’” A few of the students giggled. Flash did not.

"Right he is," Clint nodded. "Every instrument in here is the strongest I've ever worked with. Of course, Nat's a close second."

“I feel like I should be insulted.” 

“I was trying to say that you're a strong fighter.” 

“Didn’t sound that way.” 

Clint clapped his hands together, “so training then. Everyone behind the yellow line and we’ll show you how these things work.” 

So the students did as they were told and in return were amazed by the athleticism of the two heroes in front of them. The equipment was quite a spectacle and the students couldn't get enough. The unfortunate part of blind excitement is the danger it puts mystified onlookers in. Peter wasn't sure exactly how it happened, all he knew was the Spidey senses kicked in and his body moved faster than his mind. What had happened only registered after the fact. Flash had passed the line to get a better look at the equipment; almost taking a nasty hit directly to the back of his head, but Peter's reflexes and profoundly quick use of the webbing in his Spiderman watch; latched onto Flash's torso and pulled him violently towards himself. The two boys toppled onto each other in a mess of webs, in front of their entire class and two incredibly mortified Avengers.

“Oops,” was all that Peter could mumble.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was in shock by the events that just unfurled before them. Natasha jumped into action first, cutting the boys from the thick webbing with her pocket knife. She helped them both to their feet and upon seeing the desperation in Peters' eyes, she quickly thought of the best and easiest lie she could think of, “good thing you’ve been training with Spiderman the past few months. You must be getting good with the web-shooters.” 

Peter smiled thoughtfully. “Yeah, I guess it was just instinctive. He’s a good teacher. Sorry Flash. I think we should go to the medical center to make sure you’re not hurt. Its common procedure at the tower because you never really know.” He laughed nervously, ushering Flash out the door before he could deny him. 

They didn’t even make it halfway down the hallway before Flash became hysterical. “You’re Spiderman! I knew it! It’s so obvious!” 

“W-What? Flash that's crazy,” he lied. “Me? Spiderman? Legendary hero of New York? Web Slinging badass? Does that sound like me?” 

“No,” Flash stated bluntly. “That's why its perfect cover! No One would suspect flimsy little Penis Parker could be some kickass superhero!”

Peter grabbed Flash’s shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks. “No Flash,” he started. “I’m not Spiderman. Stop this, please.” 

“Parker I've been studying the wallcrawler since he had that fight with Liz’s dad on Homecoming night. Things made sense if you were Spiderman. Some things only made sense if you were Spiderman. And that, what you did today, was proof.

“Don't think no one noticed that you always go missing right when trouble happens. Why else would Tony Stark just ‘happen’ to give you an internship when he wasn't advertising any kind of job opportunities at Stark Industries? And how you suddenly got really fit instead of the paper thin twink you used to be as soon as Spiderman came around!” 

“I'm not sure if I should be offended or not.” 

“That's not the point! The point is; you are Spiderman!” 

“I,” Peter searched for words but couldn't seem to find them. Flash was right and clearly, nothing Peter could say would change his mind so he had to change tactics. He couldn't have Flash telling everyone. Flash was influential in the school and people would no doubt believe what he said even if it was something as crazy Peter being the spider-themed superhero of New York. 

That didn't mean that he could just let Flash use it against him either. Peter wanted to have faith in everyone but something told him that Flash would use this against him. It was no longer time for Peter Parker. Interrogation mode had to be turned on. 

He grabbed Flash by the collar of his button-up and dragged him into the adjacent room. A move Peter decided he would have to use again upon seeing the shaken expression now painted on the once gloating face. As soon as the door slammed shut behind them he roughly shoved Flash against it. “Fine,” he snapped. “You’re right; I am Spiderman. And now that you know, you have to keep it a secret. Not one soul can know. Not just for my safety, but for yours as well.” 

“Are-are you threatening me?” 

“I’m not threatening you, but my greatest enemies will. I’ve made a lot more enemies than the media knows about and I assure you that they will do anything to get the upper-hand on me. Even if that means torturing a teenager for a name. If anyone knows that you know, you could get hurt or worse, dead. You have to carry this burden, Flash. I’m sorry, but it's not up to you anymore.” 

Peter couldn't read the expression on his classmate's face anymore. He looked lost in thought; no longer fearful in Peters firm grip. It was indescribable until he grew his own anger towards Peter. He was confused until Flash screamed, “you wrecked my dads' car; you asshole! And broke my cellphone! Do you know how long I was grounded! He didn’t believe me until the videos of you driving the car and fighting Liz’s dad went viral!”

“Oh,” Peter mumbled, letting go of his shirt. “Sorry about that. But I needed too! That’s not the point, Flash! Did you even hear a word I said?”

“I did but without your suit, you don’t look intimidating at all. It really takes away from you threatening me.”

“I’m not-”

“No, I get it, Parker. I won't say shit alright? I’m not ready to die; especially not for you. But it’s pretty sweet that I know who Spiderman is.”

Peter sighed, knowing that, that was the best he was going to get out of him. “Good I guess. Now when we go back, you need to tell everyone that when I took you to the medical center, I also called in Spiderman to tell him what had happened and give him back his watch. You then saw him, he gave you an autograph and promised to get you a new phone because he broke yours. I’ll ask Mr. Stark to get you a new Stark phone alright?”

“Do I actually get an autograph? You know, so they don’t get suspicious.”

“Fine.” Peter laughed half-heartedly, playing along with the gag. He searched through the office for a spare piece of paper and a pen. Admittedly it was not that hard to find in the fully stocked and organized office, he just enjoyed lavishing in Flash’s unspoken admiration. He had never seen his eyes so wide and hope-filled before and if Peter was being honest with himself, he really liked it.

“Here,” he said while signing the Spiderman name on the paper in huge, over the top, cursive lettering; even brandishing the famous Spidey mask as the dot over the ‘i.’ Smiling; he handed over the paper. “There. Like it?” 

Flash scoffed at him, “no. Just to keep up appearances, Parker. Let’s go back.”

They nodded at each other and made their way back to the excited group of students who; upon seeing the two boys return, swarmed the more popular of the two. Many stopping to ask questions. “Yeah,” Flash smirked at Peter before turning to his classmates. “I did get to meet Spiderman. Parker called him into the hospital and he gave me an autograph and promised me a new phone since he wrecked mine but I told him it was cool. Anything to help a superhero right? But he said he felt really bad. What a cool guy.” 

The rest of the day went by quickly with little of value coming out of it. The students were more interested in what Flash had to say, and once again the spotlight was shining on him. Peter didn’t mind. It was easier to be in the shadows especially when hiding an identity in plain sight. 

Peter stayed out of the way as his class got back on their bus; leaning on the glass door to the tower. The busses pulled away from the parking lot and Peter waved farewell but not before Flash could throw down one of the backseat windows and shout, “today was kickass, Parker! Tell Spiderman to keep training you! I want to fight his Spiderling’s ass!”

As jarring as it was to hear Flash scream such an odd sentence, it also made for a comical exit that brought an ear to ear smile to Peters' face. “You wish, Flash,” he yelled back; knowing full well that the bus was too far away to hear him anyway. “I’m already stronger than you!”

Tony laughed behind him. “One hell of a day, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“You think you gained any respect from what happened?”

“Oh, yeah. Especially from Flash, to be honest. That’ll be nice.”

“Well come back inside. For your quick thinking today I think we deserve some ice cream.”

“We? How do you earn any? You ditched everyone with me, Nat, and Clint.”

“Well, you forgot to give in your permission slip so yes, we deserve some ice cream.”

“Works for me! I call the Hunka-hulka Burning Fudge!” 

“Not if I get there first!” Tony walked into the elevator and closed the door before Peter could jump in with him. Peter laughed and pulled his mask on and began climbing the outside of the building, racing to beat the elevator. 

Karen sprang to life inside the suit. “You have a message from Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson. He says, ‘Parker, today was awesome. I have so many questions. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.’ Oh, isn’t that sweet?”

“Yeah. But no time for that now! I have to beat Mr. Stark!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone! I have no excuse, just died off for a while. I'm thinking of making this a "Flash falling in love with Peter" series. What do you think?


End file.
